CinderBella
by gabity.94
Summary: Cinderella Twilight style, started by IPackASourPunch, will be finished by me :
1. Chapter 1

CinderBella

**Chapter 1**

**Bella's POV**

"Isabella!! Where's my organic fat free omelet?!?!" I heard my step mother Lucy yell.

"I'm coming!!" I holler back so I stay out of trouble.

My father died when I was seven and my mother wasn't able to take care of me because of the cancer she's fighting makes her immobile. My father got married a week before he died on duty. He was the chief of police in Forks, the small town we live in. Ever since my dad died my step mother and my two step sisters Jessica and Lauren and their best friend Tanya have made my life hell.

My best friends Angela and Alice and I are the freaks of the school. We are often called losers. But not for long.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**Bella's POV**

"Watch it freak!!" Jessica yelled at me when I simply bumped into her.

"Back off you wannabe Barbie, fake nose and boobs bitch!!" My outspoken best friend, Alice yelled back.

"What are you going to do about it crazy psycho midget?!!" Lauren said trying to piss Alice off.

Oh no. Alice is going to kill her. And of course I was right as soon as the thought entered my mind I saw Alice tackle her to the ground and punch her in the face about 10 times before Jessica jumped on Alice's back and Alice slammed her into the ground. A group is now surrounding the fight.

**Alice's POV**

I was just about to kick the shit out of them when…..

"Break it up!!" yelled the biology teacher, Mr. Molina, "Get to class!!"

**5th hour**

**Angela's POV**

Good old Alice never taking crap from anyone. The fight went all around school. Everyone was talking about it. I can't believe…

"All seniors report to the auditorium." The principal's voice blares from the speakers interrupting my thoughts.

Well here we go.

**In the Auditorium**

**Alice's POV**

"Hello all. Good afternoon. We have four new foreign exchange students from Italy" Mrs. Leaman, the principal, told us and out walked the most gorgeous people I have ever seen and the hottest guy on Earth who I found out's name is Jasper Whitlock. He was with his friends Emmett Cullen and Edward Cullen and Rosalie Hale.

Jasper is actually from Texas but moved to Italy 3 years ago. He came because his friends asked him to come with. That is true friendship.

**Bella's POV**

Great now there's more people to ridicule me. They're gorgeous too. The bitch squad will have their fangs in them soon enough. Just try to avoid them.

"Anyone want to show them around?" I hear Mrs. L ask while I continued to doodle.

As I looked up I saw almost every girl had there hand raised.

"Okay how about you show them around Ms………


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**Bella's POV**

"Okay how about you show them around Ms……… Denali and you can help her out Ms. Brandon." The principal announced

"But Mrs. Leaman I'm sure I can show them around myself!!" Tanya exclaimed in a way that made her seem fake sincere.

"I'm sure you can Ms. Denali but I would like to give the Cullens and their friends the pleasure of experiencing you two **t****ogether**. I'm sure you will be on your **b****est **behavior. Am I correct Ms. Denali?" She asked in a demanding tone that screamed authority. I just knew this wasn't going to end well.

„Assembly is dismissed everyone besides Ms. Brandon, Ms. Denali and our guests get back to class." She said, yet no one moved. „**NOW!! **I am not in the mood for **expulsions!", **and with that the stampede began.

„I'll see you later Ali. I won't make lunch though because I have to make up a test in German. We still on for studying after school?" I asked Alice although I was sure she wasn't listening, to busy dreaming about the hillbilly.

„What? Yeah. Sure. See ya!" Alice said still not paying attention.

„Whatever, come on Angie you don't want to be late to class." I said as I grabbed her hand and hauled her to class.

**Alice's POV**

I was so caught up in my day dream I didn't even notice the people standing in front of me.

„Ms. Brandon, right?" My own personal heaven asked.

„Yes!, but you can call me Alice. It's super nice to meet you! I just love meeting new people." I told them.

„Yeah, Yeah, Yeah whatever freak", Tanya rudely said to me, „Why don't I go show you around?" Tanya asked the guy named Edward in what I'm sure was supposed to be a sexy voice but sounded more like she was pretending to be a dude.

„Let's get started this is……" As I started I couldn't miss the look of pure rage on Tanya's face. Oh what fun!! This is going to be a great day!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**After school**

**Bella's POV**

Just great! I've been waiting here for over 45 minutes for Alice. I can't believe Alice forgot our study session and SHE WAS MY RIDE HOME!!

UGH!! Now I have to walk 2 miles just to get home!!

**Tanya's POV**

I've been playing hard to get so well!! Edward is definitely going to be my boyfriend by the end of the night!!

„So Edward my parents are out of town, want to come over and _hangout_?" I said. He is so going to be mine.

**Edward's POV**

„So Edward" – she bats her eyelashes 20 times- „my parents are out of town" – bats eyelashes – licks lips – „want to come over and _hangout_?" Tanya asks. She has GOT to be kidding me.

„No thank you. I have to…. Ugh …… to Alice's house!! Yeah…. We're ……?" I can't come up with an excuse.

„We're all going out to dinner!", Alice cuts in saving me, „they haven't met Bella and Angela yet and the principle wants me to show them around."

„Yeah what she said." Of course Emmett just HAD to cut in!! _Smack _and of course Rosalie just HAD to slap him!

„Yeah I can't wait to meet Angela and Bella." Jasper drawled out.

„Oh no!! Bella!!" Alice exclaimed running out of the building to the parking lot.

I have a feeling I'm going to like it here. Alice definitely is _something_.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_**Note: **__Hello dudes and dudettes, this story was originally written by __**IPackASourPunch**____but because of various reasons she couldn't finish it so I adopted it. I'd like to say that I write longer chapters and because of that the story might develop faster and finish sooner but I'm not sure yet :) So after I say that Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer and A Cinderella Story is not mine I say – enjoy :) _

**Alice's POV**

I couldn't believe that I had forgotten my best friend! I ran outside as fast as I could but she was already gone. I called her but she didn't respond. She was obviously angry at me. I sighed and heard steps approaching me from behind.

'' What's wrong? '' the god of a man asked me

'' I forgot that I was Bella's ride and now she's gone. Probably very mad at me too ''

'' Why don't you call and apologize? '' Edward suggested but I shook my head

'' Tried that, she doesn't pick it up. ''

'' Then let me call her, she won't recognize my number ''

'' Would you really do that Edward? I would owe you forever! ''

'' Oh, don't bother with her, she's probably already home, cleaning the pool or whatever she does to fill her empty life. '' Tanya said and I glared at her dreadfully but she didn't notice and kept on going '' I mean I know it's not her fault she is a complete loser but she should at least try to hide it '' that just about did it. I jumped at her, punching every place I could reach. Then I suddenly felt a pair of very strong arms pull me and hold me tight.

'' Let me go! No one speaks ill of Bella, I tell you no one! '' I tried to get free of the strong grip but it was useless, whoever caught me was really strong.

'' You're stronger than you look. '' Jasper whispered in my ear and I froze. Then I felt a wave of calm and I stopped struggling. '' There, don't you feel better now? ''

'' Bitch! If you ever touch me again I'm gonna... ''

'' What? Finish your sentence? You don't scare me blondie, get lost cause next time I see you I'll use a needle to pop those balloons you call boobs. '' Jasper laughed and I felt about a thousand butterflies in my stomach. That man had heck of a laugh. Tanya stood up whispered something in Edward's ear and left, lumping from some of the kicks I've given her.

**Edward's POV**

After Alice beat the crap out of the cheap slut she stood up and whispered in my ear

'' The offer's still up, I'll be up late '' she licked my ear and I shivered. I waited till she was out of sight and I rubbed my ear.

'' So, what's Bella's number? '' I gave Alice my phone and she dialed a number and handed it back to me

'' If she hears my voice she'll hang up immediately '' she explained and I nodded, pressing the call button. I waited for a while to dial and then an angelic voice answered

'' _Hello? ''_

'' Hi, I'm Edward Cullen and I called to apologize for taking Alice from you. It was our fault she didn't pick you up. ''

'' _Oh, no that's ok '' _I sighed out of relieve but then she continued in a really sarcastic tone _'' I just love taking 2 mile walks right after a tiring day at school. But I honestly don't know which part is the best, breathing the dirty smoke of the cars, trying to see through the fog or running away from the angry dogs. So if you just please, Edward, don't call me anymore and tell that traitor to__** stop bothering me!**__ '' _and then she hung up

'' She seemed angry. She said not to bother her. ''

'' Oh I heard that, all we need to do is pick her up before dinner and she'll be fine by then. I'm afraid that's not the first time I forgot to drive her home '' Alice smiled guiltily '' Let's call Ange, you must meet her too. '' After what she said I could see that Alice was talking but I was too busy trying to imagine the face behind the angel voice. But it was impossible, no woman I have ever seen before matched even closely the features of that voice.

**Bella's POV **

After the call from Edward I just kept on doing my homework until the door of my room got slammed.

'' Where's my homework? '' I didn't even look up, cause I recognized Lauren's trampy voice.

'' On your desk, waiting for you to do it ''

'' Didn't I ask you to do it for me? ''

'' I never heard you say please. ''

'' I never did, now do it! And stop sassing me or I'll tell mom. '' I sighed and took her homework. Countless of times I almost did it wrong so she would have a terrible grade but then I knew that she would tell 'mom' and that would mean we've broken our 'deal'. She had told me that if I do whatever she and my 'sisters' tell me to do, she would pay for me to go to college. I had chosen Oxford University because it was on the other side of Earth but I wasn't sure that was faraway enough.

So when I was finally done with all the homework I did the chores on the list I had for the day and I finally managed to get to my book when the door bell rang.

'' Bella, door! ''

'' I'm going, I'm going '' I ran down the stairs tripping on the carpet but somehow successfully landing on the ground without any injuries. I opened the door and there stood Alice all dressed up with a huge jeep in the background, next to her yellow porch.

'' Hey, Bella, we're going to have dinner with the Cullens. So let's dress you up and go. ''

'' Who is it? '' Lucy yelled

'' Alice, I'm going out to have dinner with her. ''

'' Did you cook us a meal? '' Jessica yelled from her room

'' Mom wanted takeout so I ordered you food. '' I yelled and went to my room, followed by my best friend.

'' So, shall I have a look at your wardrobe or shall I just give you what I bought for you. ''

'' Alice, not again, please, stop buying me clothes! ''

'' If not me, who will? You don't get enough money for clothes so I'll give them to you. Plus it's nothing I can't afford so bear with it and put it on. '' she shoved a bad in my hands and turned around looking through my wardrobe. I opened the shopping bag and saw a pretty blue blouse with a V shaped neckline and a short denim skirt with 2 little pockets. I put the clothes on and Alice turned around.

'' Good thing we can add a bit of a personal touch in your look. '' She handed me my sneakers and my jacket '' now, let's do your hair quickly because the Cullens are waiting. ''

'' Is it just the Cullens or is their hot friend with them? '' even thou I couldn't see I felt how she blushed

'' Jasper is just amazing, isn't he? '' She looked dreamily through the window already finished with my hair. She had put it up in a ponytail. She looked me in the eyes and took out her eyeliner. She put on some make up on my eyes and handed me my only lip gloss. I put it on quickly and we went out.

**Edward's POV**

We were waiting in the car when Alice came out of the house followed by the most beautiful girl I've ever met. She had her brown hair up in a pony tail and her chocolate eyes were underlined with a soft blue line that matched her blouse that was showing under her denim jacket. I noticed that unlike most girls I knew she wasn't wearing high heels but a pair of sneakers that matched her short skirt. And the legs she had! I had to stop staring cause I heard Emmett's snicker on the front seat of his jeep.

'' What a beauty, huh Ed? ''

'' Stop calling me Ed '' and reading my mind, I added without saying but looked for her again. She was already gone and the yellow car had started its engine. We drove for a long time till we went into another small town with a really good Italian restaurant. I just couldn't wait to meet Bella officially!

_**a/n: **__Ok, I decided to stop here for now. I can't tell you when I'll write the new chapter because I don't know myself. But I'll try to do it by the end of the next week, that is, of course if we don't have a ton of after holiday homework. Well, I hope you liked it and I'd like to thank you for reading my part of CinderBella :)_

_**(: Gabs :)**_


End file.
